South England Muggle-born Genocide
'South England Muggle-born Genocide '(formerly South England Hallowe'en Tragedy Strike) is an incident that was struck in Coppet Hill on 31 October 2019 at 23:54 UTC±0:00. The tragedy struck Great Britian and didn't dissolve until 2 November 2019. It is the largest widespread tragedy and is the first Midnight Tragedy bound to happen since World War I. Unlike previously, the tragedy has taken out a huge population of muggleborn witches and wizards that the League of Nations made it a Genocide. Background Chloe White Conspiracy Shortly after Labor Day, Christopher was set up with Chole White, which didn't last long until Mr. Flynn supposedly abducted her and put an implant into her left arm along with her friend, which caused a false breakup to be triggered. It wasn't long until the implant disappeared and conspiracies begin. Before the Tragedy The Chemical Bombing at Coppet Hill On 31 October 2019 at 17:45 UTC ±0:00, a chemical bomb exploded near Coppet Hill in the Forest of Dean. The bomb contained the chemicals that are used to cause the tragedy initially. The Bombing of the Potters On 31 October 2019 at 22:45 UTC ±0:00, a similar bombing happened at Godric's Hallow in the Potter's Cottage (now under federal grounds as a memorial for the events in 1981) in an attempt to wipe out Muggle Born citizens throughout Great Britain. Authorities arrived at the scene a half hour later. During the Tragedy In Christian communities, they were impacted the most within Southern England. The tragedy mainly targeted all muggle-born witches and wizards, but some Christians within the group were either suffering a terrible fate or were killed by the direct wave of the attack. Across Great Britain, many Christians were reciting hymns in song, praise or despair to protect themselves from harm. In Armenian-Wizarding Communities, many muggle-borns as well as some half blood and pureblood Armenian Wizards were also affected. Many of them turn to Christian influence within mixed or strict communities to survive. Death Eaters still managed to kill a population of Armenian British muggle-borns through this method, but not a general population. Many minorities were affected by the Genocide, including heirs of members from the Holy Roman Empire, and others including immigrants from other countries who were unlucky, or were at the wrong place at the wrong time. African British were also affected, but they were more likely murdered, presumably because of Voldemort's supreme hatred towards blacks and his loyalty with extremist pro-White groups. Hispanics and Latinos were also affected, but like African British, they were more likely murdered instead of being pushed to suicide because of Voldemort's extreme hatred towards diversity. Meanwhile, authorities have been rescuing victims into shelters, and providing them new identities. These shelters do comply with the Civil Rights Act of 1964, as they are run by the US Government, despite being across Europe. Impacts Impacts with Public and Private Education By 1 November 2019 at 05:45 UTC ±0:00, many non-boarding schools across Great Britain closed after the so-called curse swept through the nation, because of the high suicide rate. Schools like Hogwarts continued operation despite the sweeping curse, but its magical properties defended the school from the attack, thus, the school day operated as normal. In the Muggle World, Boris Johnson, the prime minister, ordered all schools to be closed and used the power outage within schools as a cover for what really happened. Temporarily Increased Suicide Rates In Great Britian Suicide rates temporarily skyrocketed during the tragedy as a direct and immediate cause of the tragedy. Over seventy five successful suicides were reported, as well as over six hundred attempted suicides over the weekend. Federal Impacts Muggle British Prime Minister Boris Johnson Declares State of Emergency Across UK With ongoing fear in the British Parliament, Prime Minister Boris Johnson went live at 15:30 UTC ±0:00 that day, declaring a national emergency, and beginning the evacuation of everyone from the British Isles. Kingsley Shacklebolt Declares State of Emergency for MACUSA and Wizarding Britain Shortly after Johnson declared State of Emergency, Kingsley, acting as substitute Minister while Hermione remains in hiding, declares State of Emergency across wizarding locations in Great Britain and the United States. Muggle US President Donald Trump Declares State of Emergency in the USA At the same time as Kingsley, Trump declared State of Emergency across the United States as well as US Territories under fear of being attacked by a similar tragedy nationwide, that would spread across the North American Continent. Aftermath Suicide Count Increases Rapidly, Along With Terrorist Attack Classification By 17 November 2019, over twenty-five thousand deaths by suicide were reported, along with over one-hundred fifty thousand attempted suicides and injuries. Also, at least 30 people were murdered by Death Eaters when interrogating them regarding Christopher's survival of the tragedy. By this point, the International Confederation of Wizards classified this attack as a Prolonged Terrorist Attack (PTA-5) on the Velkov Scale of Terrorist Attacks. This is expected to rise by the end of the week according to trends. By 10 January, the attack was classified at maximum level (PTA-10). Classification As A Genocide By 13 January 2020, authorities reported over Great Britian, Ireland and France that over a million people at this point died from the tragedy. The Minister for Magic later recieved notice from the FBI and the IMA that over 2.2 million muggle born witches and wizards were killed from the attack. According to the League of Nations, the tragedy is classified as a Category 4 Genocide. There has never been a Genocide rated as Category 3 or higher since the Soviet Union. By the end of the second quarter (in relation to Hogwarts), the death count reached over six million, while rates of those injured have slowed down. FBI Investigation Known Victims Profile The unsub is a male who knows about Christopher's suffering alone without a significant other. He also could portray to be a father figure of some sort. With the unsub's knowledge, he could do anything to cause harm. Based on the M.O. (modus operandi) of the crime, we believe that the unsub might be in his teens. Comparing Two Tragedies Initial Unsubs Robert John Black The unsub turned out to be a 2015 Slytherin House Graduate of Hogwarts and the elder brother of Alison Black, and the son of Sirius and Lilly Black. He was found in the southeastern part of Loch Lomond National Park, where authorities hunted him down. As the BAU spotted him, he took one of the visitors (Alison Black) hostage, but not before Christopher when behind him and knocked him out with a fallen tree limb. Robert John Black's Partner The unsub's partner was found lurking around the same park as the unsub was arrested at when several student-agents of the FBI spotted him, resulting in a fifteen-minute chase before Christopher attacking the partner, and torturing him until Hotch arrived. Reconsideration of the Investigation When a unidentified student wore a duplicate of Alyssa White's prom dress one week after the incident, Christopher rethought the investigation as these prom photos start coming back to his mind. Reconsidering the investigation, he ran a facial recognition on the man's face (in the photo) and it was a 99.5% match to Jason Malfoy, Draco's brother. Evidence Against LokSat and His Team Jason Malfoy was found to be working with LokSat (Mason Wood) and Mr. Flynn by early January. Wood was later executed in Nuremgard, Austria. Mr. Flynn was arrested and is held in Gulag 38B awaiting trial in the Wizarding Criminals R Unit. However, Malfoy is still found guilty for his involvement in the attacks. Attempted Arrest and Charges Jason Malfoy Aaron Hotchner, knowing Jason Malfoy's planned whereabouts of heading to Central Park in New York City (in which Malfoy prepares to take off from Loch Lomond Park in Northern Scotland) when authorities and agents "intercepted" him in the deep forest. After a brief chase, Malfoy hid in the hideout in Cairngorms National Park in Northern Scotland, but not before authorities traced his location, and when SWAT Team stormed the hideout, Malfoy was captured and faced over twenty-five civil and felony charges. Loksat (Mason Wood) Mason Wood was arrested for ordering the attacks on survivors of the tragedy witches and wizards, and the murder of over a million people. He was extradited to Austria, where he was taken into Nuremgard, but was later executed. Mr. Flynn Mr. Flynn was arrested for planting the bombs in the Malfoy Manor, along with fraud, unlawful posession of implants and stalking charges. However, during a raid, he was shot down by Christopher after he tried to kill an innocent whilst taking someone hostage. Official Arrest and Charges Several suspects are responsible for the attacks that happened in Early November, along with the fully-developed planning. Peter Pettigrew was publicly executed in Washington DC on 2 February 2020 for crimes against humanity, felony treason and plotting setup relationships under multiple counts.Category:Tragedies Category:Terrorist Attacks Category:2019 Events Category:Bombing Category:Breakup Category:Die Tragödie um Mitternacht Category:Genocides